


Little Fantine

by BlackWingBecci



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Multi, Voyeurism, lmulw, quartet women show their stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/pseuds/BlackWingBecci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'Do not worry though, little Fantine, we do not need men for our enjoyment and pleasure.'<i></i></i> </p>
<p>
  <i>(The night when Favourite, Zephine and Dahlia show Fantine just how much pleasure women can have without men)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fantine

**Author's Note:**

> Work written for Les Mis Unappreciated Women Week on tumblr. It was a great idea and I'm glad to have been involved.

Little Fantine. That’s what Favourite, Dahlia and Zephine called her before the night when they became a quartet. Fantine hadn’t truly known what it meant until that night.

-x-

Fantine had made her way to the hotel room Felix had told her he had booked for the night looking forward to what promised to be an exhilarating night. Ever since she had met Felix Tholomyes she had been completely taken by the man. With his exceptional good looks, beautiful eyes and charming personality, Fantine was enraptured with Felix and would have followed him everywhere and into anything. Even into spending nights together in a bed though she had been told that was wrong when she was little. So when he had invited her to meet with him and his friends and their women at a hotel, she had wasted no time in dressing and heading that way. Even though she felt left out of the triad of the women. However, when she let herself into the hotel room, all she found was the intimidating triad and none of the male quartet in sight.

“If it isn’t little Fantine!” Favourite called once she spotted the younger women from where she lay holding court on the bed of the room. The women of her court sat around her, Dahlia perched carefully on the end of the bed and Zephine lounging in a chair that had been dragged over from the other side of the room. “Have you come to join us little Fantine?”

There was a bottle of wine being passed between the three women, and Favourite took a long gulp before she passed it to Zephine. There were cards held in each women’s grip and a deck sat on the bed covet between the three of them. Fantine looked around the room for any sign of Felix or his friends and on not finding nay assumed they must just be running late. She moved further into the room and sat in one of the cushioned chairs and watched as the women played cards. She watched as the bottle was passed between them – Fantine taking the biggest gulps, Zephine drinking and passing quickly and Dahlia tapping the glass with her rosy nail – and as they easily bet money that Fantine was sure belonged to their partners instead of them. Eventually, Fantine grew bored and restless.

“When will Felix and the others be joining us?” Her question was ignored at first. After another hand, when Fantine was just considering speaking up again, Favourite threw her cards down and turned to her.

“Our dear men have left us to our own devices tonight, little Fantine.” She got off the bed and fetched another bottle of wine from where a few stood by the drawn curtains. Her dress was loosened and showing off more skin than she probably would – skin Fantine found it difficult to take her eyes off. She perched on the table beside where Fantine sat and uncorked the new bottle, taking a long swig. “Do not worry though, little Fantine, we do not need men for our enjoyment and pleasure.”

Then Favourite stood from the table and grabbed Fantine’s wrist. She dragged the younger woman back to the bed where Zephine had moved to lay with her head on Dahlia’s lap and Dahlia was smoking a cigarette. Fantine went along with the older woman, finding it so easy to submit to her will, and sat on the bed when she was pushed down. Favourite sat beside her, close enough that their arms brushed and her long dark hair tickled Fantine’s cheek and neck, and put the bottle in her empty hands.  
“Drink up, little Fantine.” Dahlia dealt four hands of the card game they were playing and Fantine took a swig of the wine.

-x-

Fantine only drank a few sips of the wine being passed around that night, she wasn’t one for too much alcohol. The other women drank much more. They made it through two more bottles before the card game broke down and Zephine and Dahlia began dancing together to music which apparently they were the only ones who could hear. Fantine was enjoying herself in a way she hadn’t before. She had never had female friends, and spending the evening with these strong, beautiful women had opened Fantine’s eyes. What Favourite had said was right, they didn’t need men to enjoy themselves.

“More wine, Little Fantine?” Fantine accepted the bottle Favourite passed to her and took another sip as the other woman laughed at Zephine and Dahlia’s extravagant twirls. The older woman took the bottle back and finished the wine that was still in it in one large gulp. She let the bottle roll from her hand and then gracefully slid off the bed.

Fantine watched with thinly veiled curiosity and excitement as Dahlia and Zephine’s bodies pressed close together again and Favourite swayed around the two of them to her own little song. Dahlia’s musical voice filled the air with laughter and Zephine skittered her fingers up her partner’s arms delicately as their hips swayed in unison. Fantine felt her body grow warm and her breath stutter when Zephine’s fingers framed Dahlia’s face and she leaned in. Fantine didn’t see their lips meet because Zephine’s thick, dark hair obscured her view but she knew they were kissing. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the way their bodies pressed close together.

Then Favourite was suddenly beside her again on the bed. The other woman gave her a small, seductive smile and her hand found her way to Fantine’s legs with feather light touches. She leaned in and Fantine could feel her hair brushing against her cheek and neck before she felt Favourite’s soft lips brush against the skin there. Fantine started and made a hesitant, half-conceived move to back away while at the same time throwing her arm out to grab a hold of Favourite’s dress.

“Steady there, little Fantine.” Favourite drawled and she momentarily turned her gaze to where Dahlia and Zephine were still swaying and kissing before refocussing her attention on Fantine. “I know you’ve experienced pleasure at the hands of men, and I know how fun that is. But that’s not the only way to experience pleasure. We can show you so many things.”

Fantine is comforted by Favourite’s words, the confidence and sweetness in them and the experience and new pleasures she promised. She laid back when Favourite guided her to do so and a warmth spread through her when the other’s full lips found their way back to her neck. Her breath hitched as a tongue flicked out at her pulse point and the lips began to make their way up to hers. Their kiss was heated and soft at the same time. It was nothing like the times she had kissed Felix. The kisses she exchanged with Favourite weren’t any better or worse, but they were different in a remarkable way that left Fantine light headed and sexually charged. Her legs shifted involuntarily, one bending so her knee was high in the air and the other twisting in.

The end of the bed dipped and Fantine lifted her head to look past Favourite. Zephine winks at her and Dahlia offers a small smile. Zephine crawls up the bed to lay down beside Fantine and press her own lips to the other side of the blonde’s next. Fantine felt shivers fly through her body at the attention of both pairs of lips. She watched through hooded eyes as Dahlia slid her hands up Favourite’s legs and began nipping at the older woman’s hip. Favourite moved away from Fantine’s side slightly to raise Dahlia’s head and kiss her, but she kept her hand on the younger woman’s arm. Fantine let her go and instead sought out Zephine’s lips to kiss her.

She broke away when she felt finger brushing along her calf and looked down to see Dahlia smirking up at her. Her hand moved higher, sliding Fantine’s dress out of the way as she went, and her nails scratched lightly at the blonde’s skin. Fantine let out a deep moan at the threads of pleasure spread through her body as the fingers found their way to her thigh. Zephine pushed her dress off her shoulder and Fantine lifted herself so it could slide down her body and reveal her chest. She felt no shame at other woman seeing her body despite all the beliefs she had been raised with. That night was about pleasure and friendship. There was no shame in that. Favourite and Zephine did the same wile Dahlia’s fingers were replaced with her hot mouth, sending new waves of pleasure from Fantine’s thighs.

Favourite resumed her earlier activities with her mouth, now moving lower from Fantine’s neck and down across her cleavage,. Fantine’s breath hitched and her body tingled as the woman’s log hair brushed her sensitive nipples. Favourite shifted suddenly so she was laying on top of Fantine. Their breasts were pushed against each other’s and their legs intertwined. Acting on instinct, Fantine wrapped one leg around Favourite’s waist and let the other slide between her legs, rubbing against that area through the other’s dress. A giggle to the side drew her attention for a moment – coming from where Zephine was taking off Dahlia’s dress slowly with her teeth – but Favourite quickly reclaimed her complete focus by kissing her hungrily. As they kissed, Favourite’s hands caress her sides and stomach, nails scratching slightly like Dahlia’s had before – because of course she had noticed Fantine’s reaction to that – and cup her breasts.

Fantine found it harder to focus on anything other than the pleasure she was receiving. It was so different than anything she had received before, Very much different than the second hand pleasure she got from seeing Felix in the throes of passion whenever they made love. And yet, Fantine found herself wanting more. She loved the soft, careful touches she was receiving, but she wanted something even more substantial. And she wanted to give in return. So she hitched the leg she had in between Favourite’s legs higher and bit down on the woman’s lower lip.

“Oooh, Little Fantine’s getting frisky.” Fantine met Zephine’s eyes as Favourite bit down on her neck, the other dark-haired women laughing at Fantine’s actions and her own words. She was leant against her the headboard of the bed and breathing heavily with one hand twisted in Dahlia’s blonde locks as the other woman buried her head further between Zephine’s thighs. Fantine could hardly fathom what the blonde was doing, but she felt herself grew more turned on by the sight of it – and the fantasy that filled her mind of trying it out herself.

“This is going to be a great night.” Favourite sat back and untangled herself from Fantine as she spoke. Fantine watched as she stretched, the way skin glistened and her breasts stood out as her arms lifted above her head. Fantine couldn’t ignore the way her body hummed at the sight of the other woman’s breasts and the thoughts of touching them, at the knowledge of what Zephine and Dahlia were doing beside them on the bed, and the wetness that seeped from her knowing how much pleasure was in her grasp.

The blonde quickly glanced back to the other two women for the last reassurance she needed and Dahlia met her eyes from where she had lifted her head slightly so she could sink her teeth into Zephine’s thigh. Zephine let out a short cry and her hands twisted and tugged at Dahlia’s hair and the bed’s sheets. She looked back to Favourite and enjoyed the view for a moment more before she sat up herself and latched her own mouth onto one of the older woman’s breasts. Favourite was right about that too, they didn’t need men for pleasure. And Fantine was going to be active in her pleasure that night.

-x-

After, she was no longer Little Fantine. She was no longer the innocent child the other women had once seen her as. After that night she was Fantine, one of the quartet.


End file.
